


Reality or just a nightmare?

by orphan_account



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Gore, Gen, Horror, Nightmares, Sean McLoughlin Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the darkness it´s difficult to tell if something is real or not...





	Reality or just a nightmare?

Jack was lying in his bed, wide awake. It was 11:27 PM and he couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking that something was... odd.

He tried everything. Even reading. Nothing was helping.

Something wasn't right and he couldn't put his finger on it. However, he desperately needed to sleep. The next day was going to be long and he needed all the energy he could get.

But the sleep seemed so far away.

Four minutes have passed and Jack thought he was losing his mind. In that moment he would swear he was hearing voices talking in the room next to his bedroom. But it wasn't just a simple conversation, no... it seemed more like a party. A fancy party with a lot of talking people and clinging of glasses. He heard the merry laughter and polite exchanges.

He tightened his grip on the blanket and shut his eyes. What had he drunk?

The people went quiet and one clear voice of a man rose above them all. Jack knew the voice too well.

"Welcome, welcome, dear guests! Welcome to my house of fun!" the voice said.

Merry chatting turned into screaming. The glasses were shattering. And then, there was laughter. Laughter of the host. Jack's own laughter.

He must be dreaming, right? Just a silly dream... he fell asleep.

12:43 PM. Jack woke up again. This time, more terrified.

In the deadly silent night was echoing only one sound: banging on a door. To be more specific, banging on his bedroom door.

He sat up immediately. Whatever was hitting the door wasn't stopping. In panic Jack looked around his bedroom. There was nothing to defend himself with. He grabbed his phone. The battery had died.

The banging intensified and his heart was racing. What is that? Who is that? What do they want?

All kinds of horrifying scenarios ran through his head when suddenly it stopped.

He heard something worse instead.

"I am here," they whispered.

Jack said nothing.

"And I know you can hear me."

Jack stayed silent in hope they would leave. His bedroom door wasn't locked. They could enter anytime.

"I wanted to protect life, but everything's different now. The others are coming." The voice was now talking normally. Jack was terrified to hear his own voice again. "Enjoy the night."

Silence. No more talking, no more banging, no footsteps suggesting they left. They might be still sitting there.

How did they even get in? What the fuck?

It must be all just a dream... just a nightmare... he fell asleep.

1:17 AM. Jack opened his eyes and immediately shut them again.

Someone was sitting by the door in his room. He saw the figure only for a split second, but he knew it was a man and he had a white coat on. With blood stains.

Pretend you're asleep. Pretend you're asleep. Pretend-

He could hear the man's heavy breathing.

Pretend you're asleep. Pretend you're asleep-

"It failed," the man said, "it failed..."

Shiver ran down Jack's spine. It was his voice.

"All that awaits us now," the man sighed, "is the end."

Jack had no idea what he was talking about, but he wouldn't react anyway. Just pretend to be asleep.

The man didn´t say anything else and Jack fell asleep again.

2:25 AM. Jack was awake, but kept his eyes closed.

Someone was slowly creeping through his bedroom. Jack could hear their footsteps. They were going from the door to the opposite side of the room.

A step. Then nothing for what felt like a lifetime. Then another step.

The cycle repeated several times.

Jack dared to open his eyes for a second.

The weak light coming in through the window didn't show much. He knew it was a man with a hat on, but that was all. The time period between the steps seemed to be even longer this time, so Jack didn't dare to look again.

With the thought of this man being another strange nightmare, Jack fell asleep.

4:48 AM. Jack didn't hear anything suspicious. In fact, the room was deadly silent.

He opened his eyes and what he saw in the weak morning light made him jump onto the other side of the bed immediately.

By his bed was standing a figure. A man, to be precise. A man, who looked just like him. Except Jack didn't have a bullet wound in his head.

The man was staring at him, without moving. His eyes were blue, just like Jack's, but empty.

Jack couldn't escape. If he wanted to run, he would have to pass the man and the window was too high above ground.

His heart was racing when he asked: "What do you want?"

The figure just stared at him. Jack realised that the man didn't blink at all. Not even once.

Then, he replied: "You are not the one in charge anymore."

Jack passed out.

8:04 AM. The sunlight coming in through the window woke him up.

Jack was lying on the floor next to his bed. He probably fell down...

He really didn't sleep well. The nightmares were just... horrible. But they were all gone now.

Jack left the room went to the bathroom. He didn't see the man looking just like him appear in the shadows in the corner.


End file.
